Isabella Volturi
by Jakie M. V
Summary: Después de que Edward la abandonara en el bosque, Bella entra en un estado de depresión, que ni ella ni su padre toleraban. Tratando de reanimar su estado, Charlie le compra un pasaje hacia la ciudad de Volterra. Ella con la intención de olvidar que los vampiros existen acepta, sin saber que en aquella ciudad vivirá una muy agradable sorpresa… se basa en Luna Nueva.
1. Saliendo de la oscuridad

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de **

**En fin disfruten esta nueva historia :3**

* * *

**Saliendo de la oscuridad**

Aquel profundo hoyo en mi corazón se negaba a sanar, ni con la compañía de Jacob lo lograba, en un principio llegue a creer que amaba a mi mejor amigo; que tal vez allá podido lograr curar la herida que se negaba a sanar, pero no fue hace, el dolor seguía ahí, mis pesadillas también seguían, todo Forks me recordaba a Edward, aquel vampiro que logro enamorarme una vez, aquel que se encargo en destruir mi corazón aquella vez que me dejo abandonada en el bosque.

Hace muy poco tiempo descubrí lo que Jacob era, un licántropo, un lobo, es hermoso en su forma lobuna, con su pelaje rojizo y tan suave. También estaba mi temor a que Victoria volviera a matarme, aunque si venga, yo con gusto dejaría que me matase para amenguar el dolor, así una vez que muriese pudiese descansar por fin en paz.

Tenía ya dos días que no iba al instituto, no tenia humor, claro Charlie entendió y no dijo nada, Salí de mi recamara en dirección de la cocina, baje como una tortuga las escaleras, al llegar fui directo al refrigerador y saque lo necesario para hacerme un emparedado. Mi apetito tampoco era del mejor, pero al menos comía algo. La casa se encontraba un poco desordenada, signo evidente de que no me animaba a limpiarla. Entonces como si fuese un sueño escuche una voz melodiosa y armoniosa, era como un cantar para mi, me llamaba esa voz.

_"Isabella"_ la escuche pronunciar mi nombre, era como si su voz me arrullara y a la vez incitara a buscarla, a perseguirla, era la voz de un hombre, lo sé muy bien, pero era la primera vez que la escuchaba. No me asuste como alguien más lo hubiese hecho.

La tarde llego y trajo consigo a Charlie, quien llego en su coche patrulla, ambos cenamos en silencio, en un incomodo silencio, fue la primera vez que cenamos incómodos.

-Bella…-dijo rompiendo por primera vez el silencio que se había formado, una vez que dejo su plato en el fregadero.

-Si, papá-le anime a que continuara.

-No sé cómo decirte esto pero…-hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar-…creo que sería lo mejor que hicieras un viaje.

Eso me tomo por sorpresa, no me esperaba aquello, lo mire sin comprender por un momento antes de que pudiera salir sonido alguno de mi boca.

-Pero…-logre apenas articular.

-No hay pero que valga Bella-su voz sonaba tan autoritario, que me hice chiquita en la silla en la que me encontraba.

-Está bien-dije rendida, no tenia ánimos para reclamar o renegarle algo-¿A dónde iré?

-Estuve hablando con tu madre, y estamos de acuerdo en que vayas a la ciudad de Volterra-dijo mientras veía como mi mandíbula caía hasta el piso.-los folletos que leímos nos parecieron interesantes, así que ese es el lugar correcto para ti.

No sabía que decir, ni nada por el estilo, estaba clavaba en la silla.

-¿Cuándo?-logre formular después de un rato.

-Bueno, como he visto que estas muy deprimida, te irás mañana al medio día- respondió.-ya es hora de que busques la felicidad en otro lado Bella.

Dicho eso acaricio mi cabello levemente y salió de la cocina en dirección a la sala, donde se puso a ver un partido en la televisión.

Medite un momento sus palabras, tenía razón, mucha razón, debía salir del estado depresivo en el que me encontraba, no era bueno para mi salud mental estar así… lentamente me levante de mi asiento, y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, tenía que ir a empacar mis cosas, ya que partiría mañana, al llegar a mi habitación, la observe un rato, todo seguía igual, pero algo arrugado debajo de mi cama llamo mi atención, un papel hecho bola, me agache y lo tome con cuidado. Me senté en mi cama mientras lo desdoblaba con cuidado; hasta un papel me podría cortar con gravedad, a ver su contenido mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No era un papel, era una foto, en ella nos encontrábamos Edward y yo, abrazados, reconocería esa foto en cualquier lugar, fue en mi fiesta de cumpleaños que hizo Alice. No me contuve y llore, llore como nunca, volver a recordarlo fue una perforación más profunda en mi corazón.

Como pude agarre la foto y la destroce por completo, no quería revivir todo en un segundo, no podría soportarlo. Debía hacer un reinicio…


	2. No todo es lo que parece

**ningun personaje me pertenece bueno solo los que no conoscan, los demas son de **

* * *

**No todo es lo que parece.**

Tal y como había dicho Charlie, al día siguiente me levante más temprano de lo usual, deje mi vieja camioneta bajo el resguardo de la casa y me subí al coche patrulla, juntos nos fuimos hasta port angels, donde abordamos a una avioneta para poder llegar a Seattle ya que no llegaríamos a tiempo al vuelo si íbamos en coche. No medí el tiempo que paso ni nada por el estilo. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estaba despidiéndome de Charlie.

-Prométeme que te cuidaras y que me llamaras apenas llegues ¿entendido?-me dijo después de darme de todo tipo de medidas de seguridad.

-claro papá, prometo apenas llegue al hotel te llamare a ti y a mamá-le respondí dándole un último abrazo.

Dicho esto recogí mi maleta con mi ropa escasa de verano, juntos con mis ahorros y mi laptop y me dirigí a donde debía abordar el avión. Checaron mi boleto y mis pertenencias, una vez que no hubo peligro logre subir, me senté en mi lugar junto a una señora que no pasaba de los 40 años o eso suponía yo. Por suerte el asiento a mi lado quedo vacio de tal modo que no tuve que preocuparme por otras cosas más que imaginarme el lugar de Volterra.

Me quede dormida durante el vuelo, solo unos instantes antes de llegar la azafata me despertó indicándome que estábamos a punto de llegar. Aterrizo el avión, pero tuve que esperar un tiempo ya que mientras pasaba por seguridad verificaron que mi pasaporte estuviera en regla, medite sobre unos asuntos y sin poder evitarlo recordé como Edward me contaba que los reyes vampiros Vivian en alguna parte de Italia. Un nudo apareció en mi estomago al pensar tan solo de encontrarme con vampiros que no son vegetarianos.

En el aeropuerto tome un taxi y le indique que me llevara a Volterra, quien al principio rezongo termino aceptando que yo fuese ahí. Me dejo delante del hotel del cual Charlie y Renee habían hecho la reservación. Pero en vez de parecer hotel parecía… una casa, muy pintoresca pero con el color característico de la ciudad.

Entre y hable unos momentos con la dueña, diciéndome que tenía una habitación a mi nombre por un mes, lo bueno es que tan solo faltaba una semana para que se acabara el año en el instituto y mis notas eran buenas. Me instale y Salí a dar un paseo no sin antes pedir un mapa para no extraviarme.

Camine hasta llegar a una plaza, era de día pero el sol comenzaba a amenazar con ocultarse, pero algo llamo mi atención, un castillo enorme enfrente de la plaza con un gran reloj en medio, tanta era mi tentación que decidí volver mañana más temprano. Al llegar le hable a Charlie y Renee no sin antes darles las gracias, el lugar tenia lugares hermosos y antiguos que despertaban mi curiosidad junto aquel castillo con el reloj.

Al día siguiente me levante un poco temprano pues me encontraba acostumbrada al horario de EUA. Me levante y duche y me coloque unos pantalones ajustados de mezclilla y una camisa negra de manga corta. Tal y como me lo había propuesto me encamine al castillo.

Hoy era un día nublado, en cierto modo me recordaba a Forks. Camine hasta llegar a la plaza pero me detuve al ver una gran cantidad de personas caminando por él. Me dirigí con sigilo a un grupo de excursionista que estaba a punto de entrar en él. Mientras lo mujer hablaba yo veía todo asombrada. El lugar parecía tan antiguo y exquisito. No supe cuanto nos adentramos.

-Ahora verán lo mejor del lugar-dijo la mujer pero su voz me provocaba escalofríos, eran tan melodiosa que en cierto sentido me recordaba a los Cullen.

Pero muy tarde me di cuenta de mi error, me metí a la boca del lobo. Al cerrar detrás de nosotros, reconocí a los que se encontraban sentados en los tronos. Eran ellos, los que manejaban a los demás vampiros.

Instintivamente me hice para atrás hasta chocar con la puerta. Todos los excursionistas me veían como si fuera un bicho raro. Pero dejaron de verme en cuanto el que se encontraba en medio se levanto. Mire a todas las direcciones hasta que me tope con unos ojos carmesí; bueno todos tienen ojos así, que me observaban atentos, su cabello castaño oscuro y labios carnosos, su apariencia era la de un chico de 19 años.

-vampiros-susurre y todos los que son vampiros; la mayoría para ser sincera, me observaron con asombro. Segundos después me tire al suelo y abrace mis piernas y cerré los ojos esperando mi fin ya que solo escuchaba gritos de mis acompañantes.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve en la misma posición, tal vez fueron minutos, horas, no lo sé. Abrí los ojos con precaución, estaba arrinconada en la pared y todos me observaban atentos…


	3. Una extraña

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su asombrosa creadora que todas conocemos :3**

* * *

**Una extraña**

Todo mi cuerpo se encontraba entumecido por el hecho de haberme movido en casi 3 horas, pero ya no me encontraba en el frio suelo en donde me encontraba antes. Todo era muy confuso, yo tratando de olvidar por completo a los vampiros, tenía que volver a toparme con unos, y lo peor era que estos vampiros no eran vegetarianos, estos seguían sus instintos. Al menos obtendría algo que quería antes, la muerte.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con una habitación hermosa, me recordaba mi habitación en Forks, pero con la diferencia de que los muebles eran finos y las paredes estaban pintadas de un rojo intenso. A mi lado izquierdo se encontraba un escritorio pero se encontraba lleno de papeles. A mi derecha se encontraba un chico y detrás… alto… el chico de cabello castaño oscuro queriéndole llegar al marrón, me observaba atento y con una ceja alzada, como si se encontrara evaluándome.

-Al fin despiertas humana-me dijo con su voz aterciopelada, era como una caricia, pero se me hizo terriblemente familiar.

-¿Dónde estoy?-mi voz sonaba pastosa, era apenas un susurro pero el vampiro lo escucho perfectamente, pensé que si iba a morir sería justo saber donde moriría.

-En mi habitación-dijo como si fuera lo más simple del mundo, entonces recordé donde había escuchado esa voz antes, era el susurro que había escuchado un día antes de salir de viaje.

No dije nada ya que no valía la pena, de seguro tenia las horas contadas, me dedique a observarlo detenidamente, su rostro era perfecto, claro como todos los vampiros, pero se me hizo más perfecto que Edward, su cabello no era largo pero unos mechones caían suavemente por su frente y vestía con pantalón negro y un saco también negro, pero llevaba un collar peculiar con una V grande y pensando por el material y color, debe ser de oro.

-Disfrutando-dijo de nuevo el vampiro, pero sus ojos ya no eran rojos como los recordaba, eran negros como el carbón, me sonroje fuertemente pero con solo ver sus ojos todo rastro de color desapareció de mi rostro-Tranquila no te comeré… aun, Aro quiere verte.

No me dio tiempo de nada, en un segundo me di cuenta de que ya no me encontraba en la cama, sino en los brazos del vampiro desconocido para mí. Cerré los ojos sabiendo lo que haría, el viento choco contra mi rostro mientras avanzábamos, se detuvo delante de una puerta mientras me ordenaba que bajara, me acomode mi ropa un poco. Volvería al mismo lugar donde habían matado antes a todas esas personas, un nudo apareció en mi estomago y recordé que me había desmayado en esa sala. Las puertas enormes se abrieron dejando al descubierto a las mismas personas de antes, pero el de en medio me observaba curioso y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Tuve que avanzar forzosamente ya que me empujaban por detrás, hasta que quede en medio el vampiro se alejo de mi para colocarse junto a una chica que aparentaba unos 14 o 15 años, rubia y ojos carmesí… como todos.

-Vaya, al fin despiertas-dijo el del medio que tenía un cabello completamente negro y lacio que le llegaba a los hombros y un poco más abajo, su piel era muy blanca, más que las de los vampiros ahí presentes, era como si fuera traslucida.-Me llamo Aro

-Isabella-dije en un susurro y mi voz aun seguía pastosa.

-Un gusto Isabella-dijo tendiéndome su mano, temerosa avance hasta tomarla. El sentir su frio contacto me hizo estremecer. Estuvo sosteniendo mi mano por unos minutos con los ojos cerrados hasta que los abrió-Interesante-murmuro.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?-dijo el otro que estaba sentado en su especie de trono, su cabello tan platinado, blanco y tenía la misma piel que el otro.

-No pude ver nada-dijo mientras soltaba mi mano y se daba media vuelta y caminaba de regreso a su asiento, para después dirigir su mirada hacia mi-dime Isabella, ¿Cómo es que sabes de nosotros?

-Conocí a unos vampiros-fue lo único que le respondí, no quería delatarlos pero algo me hizo continuar hablando-en Forks.

-¿Qué vampiros?

-Los Cullen

-ya veo, ¿te van a convertir?

-No lo creo, ellos… me abandonaron, era la pareja de uno, se llama Edward-al decir su nombre, pareciera como si lo escupiera- y era la excepción a su don.

No dijo nada, por unos segundos pensé que hablaba con estatuas por la manera en que se quedaron quietos.

-Debes tener un don-dijo asustándome Aro después de unos minutos.-Te convertiré.

-¿Qué?-dije sorprendida pero al cabo de unos segundos me espante-¡No!-chille horrorizada.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto el de pelo blanco, mientras que el otro, de rostro aburrido y cabello castaño me observaba con interés y al vampiro que me había traído.

-Mi familia-susurre

-eso no importa, ahora nosotros seremos tu familia-dijo Aro.

-¿Qué pasara con ellos?-les pregunte temerosa.

-Nada, les haremos creer que tuviste un accidente-respondió Aro.

Trague en seco, hoy que tengo la oportunidad de convertirme en inmortal, dudo en hacerlo, me dolería lastimar así a Charlie y a Renee.

-Me podrían dar…-deje la frase al aire, no sabía cómo reaccionarían a lo que les pediría.

-¿si?-pregunto Aro pacientemente.

-…dar un tiempo como humana-termine de decir.

-Lo lamento, pero no, debes ser convertida en humana inmediatamente-respondió calmado Aro.

-por favor, solo 2 meses, para despedirme al menos de mi familia-no sé que vio en mis ojos que al parecer se resigno.

-está bien, pero uno de los nuestros te acompañara a todas partes-dijo Aro-Alec-al decir eso el chico que me había traído se acerco a él.

-¿si amo?-dijo.

-Acompañaras a Isabella a todas partes, cuando el plazo de dos meses a partir de hoy se cumpla, la convertirás-dijo viéndolo severamente.

-si amo-le respondió este sin inmutarse a su mirada...


	4. Corazón de piedra

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya todas sabemos de quienes son :3**

* * *

**Corazón de piedra**

El olor a vegetación se impregno en mis fosas nasales como nunca antes, regresar a Forks para poder despedirme de mi padre como se debe es lo más duro que he hecho en toda mi corta vida, tan solo dos meses tengo para despedirme de Charlie, de Renee y también de Jacob mi mejor amigo.

Claro no venia sola, Alec Volturi me ha estado siguiendo a sol y a sombra no se me separa para nada, en el avión que tome de regreso a casa tuvo que estar sin respirar durante todo el viaje y yo tuve que decir que dormía. Ahora veníamos en el taxi para que me dejara en casa y se le notaba que estaba bastante incomodo tal vez por mi cercanía o por la velocidad del carro.

El coche se detuvo delante de la casa y esta seguía prácticamente igual, se supone que aun seguía en mis largas vacaciones para recuperarme de lo sucedido y poder después de ese plazo concentrarme en mis estudios en la universidad. Baje arrastrando los pies seguida de Alec quien pareció tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

-¿Bajarías las maletas por favor?-le dije en un susurro y el simplemente acato mis órdenes, era sumamente impactante ver a Alec vestido en la manera que está ahora, con pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y una camisa de manga larga roja que se pegaba a su pecho musculoso y claro para que no vean sus ojos rojos se ha estado colocando pupilentes color café.

Mientras caminabas en dirección de la casa rogaba que Charlie no estuviera en casa a esta hora, no tenia ánimos de explicarle el porqué de la compañía de Alec ahí, entonces una idea cruzo por mi mente.

-Alec-dije una vez que entramos a la casa, por suerte no había nadie aunque si se encontraba el coche de Charlie.

-¿Qué pasa?-me dijo en un murmullo.

-podrías llevar mis maletas a mi cuar…-al voltear a verlo descubrí que no cargaba mis maletas y me observaba con una sonrisa burlona-…to

-ya las lleve, ustedes los humanos son lentos-dijo de manera arrogante.

-perdone su majestad por mi torpe vista y oído-le dije sarcásticamente.

Desde el día en que Aro le ordeno que se mantuviera a mi lado, nos empezamos a tratar y ahora nos llevamos de esta manera, aunque tengamos 3 días de conocernos.

-No use el sarcasmo conmigo plebeya-dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-Alec-susurre y en un santiamén lo tenía a mi lado.

-¿Qué desea la plebeya?-me susurro mientras se inclinaba frente a mí.

-¿Crees que podríamos irnos de Forks?-pregunte con un poco de nerviosismo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Alec ante aquella petición.

-¿Por qué?-respondió con otro pregunta mientras aun mantenía su compostura arrogante.

Alce mi vista un poco y pude ver cómo me observaba con una ceja alzada como si estuviera tratando de leer lo que pasaba por mi mente.

-No creo estar lista de afrontar a Charlie-le confesé con un pequeño rubor en mis mejillas y podría apostar a que se tenso por ese simple acto inocente e inconsciente de mí.

De pronto desapareció de mi vista para volver frente a mí en unos segundos, pero algo había cambiado, ahora llevaba una mochila pequeña.

-Bien, nos iremos antes de que regrese tu padre-dijo sencillamente mientras agarraba mi mano y me jalaba delicadamente fuera de la casa pero se quedo tenso unos segundos y pude escuchar como gruñía a algo o alguien.

Me asome por un lado de su amplia espalda y lo observe, ahí estaba Jacob con una camisa de tirantes gris y su típico short, observando fijamente a Alec como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza en ese mismo instante y me alarme.

-¡Jacob!-le grite mientras me ponía a un lado de Alec.

Dejo de verlo un momento para posar su vista en mí y pareció relajarse al verme… bueno humana.

-Bella, pensé que te habías ido de viaje-su voz sonaba tan diferente a como la recordaba.

-eehh, si bueno… lo que pasa… es que-vaya cuando mas necesito mi cerebro este se digna a fallarme.

-Vinimos por unas cosas que necesitaba-respondió Alec soltando mi mano y mostrándole la mochila a Jacob, pero su voz sonaba como si estuviera retándolo.

-¿Eso es cierto Bella?-pregunto viéndome fijamente a lo que yo solo atine a asentir-bien, ¿pero de donde conoces a este chupasangre?-pude sentir como Alec se tenso por aquella pregunta un poco atacante.

-Es un amigo que hice en Volterra, pero debemos irnos-dije mientras comenzaba a caminar al bosque, al lado contrario de donde se encontraba Jacob.-No le digas a Charlie que vine o se preocupara-dije con voz normal sabiendo que me escucharía y que Alec me seguía.

-Espera-me hablo y me detuve-¿Te irás caminando por el bosque?

-Caminando no-casi podía ver su cara de confusión-tengo mi propio transporte.

Debió entender que mi transporte es Alec porque me pareció oír su risa, pero ya no hablo, supuse que se había ido, así que camine mas, adentrándome al bosque, pero claro mi torpeza se hizo evidente y con una raíz suelta tropecé pero no sentí ningún impacto, es mas, Alec me sostenía, para después colocarme suavemente en su espalda, con mis piernas rodee su cintura y mis brazos sus cuellos, era como si abrazara una piedra.

-Eres muy torpe plebeya-dijo divertido.

-No lo puedo evitar majestad-le dije un poco avergonzada y ruborizada.

-Ni trates, eres divertida así-en sus palabras había un dejé de burla.-Bien, al parecer usted plebeya tiene un enamorado lobuno-en sus palabras había… ¿Odio? ¿Rencor?-a mi parecer tienes un grave problema perruno.

-No le digas perro a Jacob-dije mientras le daba un leve golpe en su pecho.

Podía sentir como sus manos acariciaban mis piernas mientras las sostenía sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Pero si es un perro-dijo fingiendo inocencia.

-Que no-le conteste.

-Ya plebeya acepte mi dictado-dijo mientras hacia una voz de soberano-en fin, dígame a donde quiere ir.

-Sorpréndeme-le dije mientras cerraba mis ojos y recargaba mi cara en su hombro derecho respirando tranquilamente.-Alec-susurre

-¿Si?

-Tienes un corazón de piedra-le dije para después escuchar su risa melodiosa y sentir el aire azotar mi rostro.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, nunca pense que la historia fuera bien aceptada, me alegro mucho al leerlos, asi que nos leemos en el proximo capitulo que subire para el miercoles :D**

**Jakie :)**


	5. Todo es blanco

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de nuestra diosa :3**

* * *

**Todo es blanco**

La espalda del vampiro de piedra se sentía tan suavecita y cómoda, el estar así con él y abrazada a él era algo ¿Reconfortante?, si creo que si. Solo el viento azotaba fuertemente en mi rostro pero curiosamente no me molestaba, tal vez pasaron ya minutos o horas pero aquella sensación del aire de pronto paro, para dar paso a un vienta un poco gélido.

-¿Estas dormida?-pregunto Alec muy cercas de mi rostro pues sentía su aliento rozar. Olía a canela.

-No-dije mientras abría los ojos con pesadez, parpadee un par de veces al ver que me encontraba en los brazos de Alec, el cual me cargaba al estilo princesa, mi sonrojo no se hizo esperar para aparecer.

Me ayudo a bajar con cuidado y al hacerlo sentí algo suave que sonó un poco al pisarlo, al bajar mi vista me encontré con una capa blanca cubriendo el suelo, eso ero es nieve… nieve, la alarma sonó en mi cabeza al verme rodeada de pinos cubiertos de nieve.

-¡Alec! ¿Dónde estamos?-le pregunte desconcertada mientras señalaba todo el lugar.

-En algún lugar del norte de Canadá-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, entonces me percate de algo, llevaba puesto un saco negro un poco grande para mí.

-¿Y este saco?-le pregunte viendo el saco.

-Te lo puse porque vi que temblabas mientras dormías-dijo como si nada.

-¿Me dormí?-le pregunte un poco confundida.

-si-dijo mientras comenzó a caminar en dirección de un camino que no había visto hasta hace 5 segundos.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?-le pregunte una vez que hube llegado a su lado, vaya si que camina rápido.

Todo esto ha pasado tan confuso, hace unos días me encontraba en depresión y en Volterra y ahora me encuentro en algún lugar de Canadá, divertida y con el arrogante de Alec. Se suponía que me olvidaría de todos los vampiros no que me encontraría con unos, esto es demasiado extraño, es como si tuviera alguna clase de imán hacia ellos.

El paisaje era sumamente relajante… y frio, estaba a punto de decirle a Alec que me pasara mi mochila para sacar un suéter o chaqueta cuando unas frías y delicadas manos se posaron en mis hombros colocándome algo caliente, al verlo era un suéter grueso que supongo es de plumas.

Sonreí a mis adentros, sabia a quien pertenecía las manos delicadas, eran de Alec, aunque fuera hombre, el ser vampiro hacia que tuviera unas manos cuidadas y delicadas. A veces me sorprendía la repentina amabilidad que Alec desprendía, con tan solo ese pequeño detalle hacia que mi corazón saltara y claro él se daba cuenta y se burlaba después.

Traer el saco de Alec y aquel suéter tan calientito me mantuvo unos instantes calientita, hasta que el aire comenzó a volverse más fuerte y helado.

-A…Alec-tartamudee por el frio.

-¿Si?-pregunto sin verme y caminando.

-Ya estoy cansada y te… tengo frio-le dije mientras me abrazaba a mi misma tratando de brindarme calor. Y no exageraba en eso de que estaba cansada, tenía cuatro horas, CUATRO HORAS caminando, y eso ya es bastante.

-¿Y?-dijo como si fuera lo más simple del mundo y mi enfado comenzó a aparecer.

-¿Cómo que "y"?-le dije deteniéndome y alzando una ceja, mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

Al sentir que no me movía se detuvo para voltear a verme con el semblante seriamente rígido, se notaba a leguas que se encontraba de mal humor y yo, bueno supongo que lo puse así.

Se acerco a mi dando grandes zancadas antes de agarrarme como si fuera un costal de papas o algo por el estilo dándome una vista perfecta de su trasero y comenzó a caminar ¿Dirección? Ni la más remota idea.

-¡Alec! ¡Bájame, puedo caminar sola!-le dije mientras me removía como pez fuera del agua, aunque claro había la remota posibilidad de que terminara en el suelo si continuaba moviéndome de esa manera, pero no parecía molestarle.

-No, caminas como una tortuga ya vieja-auch ese fue un golpe bajo, eso de compararme con una tortuga ¡y vieja!, pues quien se cree Alec el decirme eso-Te has quedado callada

-hmmp-fue mi única respuesta, me sentía ofendida.

Empezó a caminar rápidamente pero no a un ritmo de vampiro, no, claro que no, pero si veía un poco las cosas borrosas ¿o era porque solo veía su trasero? Tener esa vista magnifica me mareaba un poco… pero que carajos pienso.

Una ventaja es que mis brazos se movían libremente, así que si quería que me bajara debía de usarlos, pero el problema era ¿Cómo?

-¿Isabella?-su voz sonaba como un hermoso susurro, acariciando cada fibra de mi ser, resguardando… ¡Alto ahí Isabella!-¿Estas dormida?

-No se-dije en un susurro con los ojos cerrados, me sentía mareada.

-¿No sabes?-se notaba que trataba de no reír, así que no le conteste-¿Isabella?-me llamo zarandeándome un poco-Isabellaaaaa…

-La persona que usted solicita no se encuentra disponible o esta fuera del área de servicio piiiiii-dije mientras se lo decía con una voz un poco chillona para al final poner una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

De un instante a otro ya no sentí el cuerpo de Alec debajo de mi, sentí una ráfaga de aire alborotar mis cabellos para después sentir algo frio debajo de mi, provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe y me arqueara un poco. Alec había introducido su mano dentro de mi blusa con una bola de nieve. Al verlo, en sus ojos bailaba la diversión.

Entonces me percate de algo importante, se encontraba encima mío viéndome directamente a los ojos, y sin evitarlo me sonroje furiosamente, pero poco a poco se me fue el color del rostro al ver sus ojos completamente negros.

Observe para otro lado excepto sus ojos y note que estaba con sus dos piernas alrededor de mi cintura mientras sus brazos se posaban en ambos lados de mi rostro como si evitara que huyera, aunque claro yo nunca huiría porque me atraparía fácilmente y también debido a mi torpeza.

Con una mano movió delicadamente mi rostro para que volviera a verlo a los ojos, sus ojos tenían un brillo intenso, no sabría describirlo, me sentía un poco extraña, sentía algo caliente llenándose en donde estaba mi corazón… mi corazón, desde el tiempo que llegue a Volterra no me sentía vacía, sin nada, es como si llegar ahí se hubiera sanado automáticamente. Se sentía tan bien que ya no me doliese como lo hacía antes de ir hacia aquella ciudad.

Algo húmedo llamo mi atención y me trajo de nuevo a la vida real. Alec acababa de depositar un suave y dulce beso en mi mejilla derecha, provocando que enrojeciera más de lo debido.

-¿Qué haces?-mi propia voz me sorprendió al sonar ronca y suave.

Lo vi aproximarse cada vez mas mientras con su mano izquierda acariciaba mi rostro, viajaba desde mi pómulo hasta mi clavícula y se volvía a regresar, hacia ese mismo proceso, provocando varios escalofríos que recorrían toda mi columna vertebral, estremeciéndome levemente. Sonrió ante eso. Me sentía tan vulnerable estar así con él, acariciando mi rostro con toda la libertad del mundo, sabiendo que en cualquier instante podría aplastar mi cara como a algún insecto; cosa que se que no haría por la ordenes de Aro, el nerviosismo también se apoderaba de mi al tenerlo frente a frente, nuestras narices se rosaban.

Mi aliento se mesclo con el suyo, me sentía incitada a acercarme mas y mas y mas a él, como si fuera una especie de imán para mí. Lo mismo parecía estar pasándole a él porque observaba fijamente mis labios como si fueran algo único en este mundo.

Mordí levemente mi labio inferior al sentirlo tan cercas de mi rostro, necesitaba con urgencia que sus labios se posaran en los míos, sentía quemar mi pecho de la emoción y a la vez de nerviosismo.

-Nos vamos a quemar Isabella-ahora que lo pienso, nunca me ha llamado de otra manera, siempre me dice Isabella y no de otra manera, pero no me molestaba, es más me agradaba.

-…-Las palabras no querían salir, las tenia atoradas en mi garganta, y no quería, no quería responder. Yo misma deseaba quemarme en ese fuego prohibido que Alec emanaba, y qué más da, si al término de los dos meses seria transformada en vampira y de seguro iría a vivir a Volterra con Alec.

-Responde Isabella-dijo rosando su nariz por mi mejilla mientras su aliento la golpeaba, tan delicioso y apetecible.

Trague levemente al no saber que responder, ¿Cómo decirle todo lo que pensaba? ¿Cómo explicarle? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué siento esto? Nunca lo había sentido con Edward, nunca, y ahora con la llegada de Alec todas estas sensaciones las experimento de golpe, en este mismo instante.

Mil emociones que solo podía calmar con una sola acción: que me besara.

Agradecía lo blanco de la nieve, me sentía tan fresco con el calor que se acumulaba en mi cuerpo, tener el cuerpo Alec tan cercas no ayudaba.

Se fue acercando más y más…

* * *

**Se que dije que subiria el capitulo hasta mañana pero no tendre tiempo asi que lo subo hoy :3 y tambien doy la noticia que tardare un poco en actualizar pero lo are asi que no se vayan a desesperar :D nos leemos pronto :3**


	6. Algo inesperado

Lamento la demora, disfruten el capitulo.

.

.

Algo inesperado

Tenía tan cercas a Alec, que un rubor cubrió mis mejillas, apenas sus labios rozaron los míos, el crujido de una rama romperse rompió todo el encanto provocando que Alec se separara de golpe de mi, para después ayudarme a que me levantara, mientras me limpiaba la nieve, me pareció escuchar una que otra maldición, pero no estaba segura. Voltee a ver a todas partes para encontrar el origen del sonido cuando de pronto me vi envuelta en unos delicados y finos brazos que me rodeaban por la espalda y un gruñido por parte de Alec. -¡Bella!-esa voz, tan familiar, tan alegre, tan cálida. Esto no podía ser cierto, no podía estar pasándome a mí, no ahora. Justo hace unos instantes me iba a besar con Alec y ella aparece, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tengo tan mala suerte? Si esa debe ser la respuesta a mi tan mala suerte. De todas las personas que quería encontrarme tenía que ser ella, mi mejor amiga mientras estuvo en Forks, con Alice. Me soltó delicadamente para que pudiera dar la vuelta y darle la cara. Al hacerlo, la encontré tan radiante como siempre, vistiendo a la moda mientras su cabello tan negro como la noche apuntaba hacia todas las direcciones. A su lado venia Jasper quien se mantenía a una distancia prudente de mi y con una mirada llena de dolor y culpa. En la mirada de Alice podía notar el dolor y la confusión. -Alice-le respondí secamente, no podía responder de otra manera, ya que el dolor de su partida regreso a mí en ese mismo instante.-Jasper-le salude inclinando un poco la cabeza, cosa que él también hizo. -Me alegra saber que estas bien, Bella-me dijo mientras una mirada llena de melancolía aparecía por su rostro. Solo pude sonreírle. -Creo que es hora de irnos Isabella-dijo Alec cautelosamente ya que apenas dijo eso, Alice poso su mirada en él con el ceño levemente fruncido, como si se estuviera preguntando que hacía yo ahí con él. -Claro Alec-le dije mientras le daba la espalda a Alice, para ver a Alec, quien me hizo una señal de que subiera a su espalda, le obedecí. Una vez que me acomode en su espalda, pude ver nuevamente a Alice quien se encontraba triste. -Alice-la llame, haciendo que me viera fijamente- salúdame a Esme, Carlisle, Emmett y Rosalie Mi portador, se tenso levemente pero al ver que no lo mencionaba a él, se relajo visiblemente. -Claro, pero ¿Puedo preguntar algo?-me dijo cautelosamente. -La acabas de hacer Alice-le respondí con una media sonrisa. -Cierto, bueno ¿Entonces dos? -Con esa son dos -¿Cuatro?-dijo como si estuviera adivinando mi juego. -Está bien-dije ya rindiéndome. -¿Por qué estas con Alec Volturi?-dijo mientras veía a Alec con preocupación. Sonreí mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla izquierda a Alec y recargaba mi rostro en su hombro. -Es…-¿Cómo explicar la relación que teníamos él y yo?-…ni siquiera yo sé que es-al decirlo un suspiro escapo de mis labios. Ese suspiro pareció ser la señal de Alec quien dio media vuelta; cosa que aproveche para cerrar los ojos, y se puso en marcha. No duro mucho el recorrido, pero ya como en media hora, cosa que hizo que mis piernas se entumieran, llevamos a un pueblito. Ya era de noche cuando llegamos y los pupilentes de Alec se habían desintegrado, según él por la ponzoña, así que cuando llegamos sus ojos no eran un problema, por la oscuridad que había, no me fije en los alrededores, solo buscamos en donde pasar la noche, bueno para que yo durmiera un poco y Alec se alimentara. Apenas estuvimos fuera de un edificio pequeño que con letras grandes decía HOTEL; supuse que no pasaba de los 3 pisos, mi estomago comenzó a rugir por el hambre y con una pequeña risa Alec, desapareció de mi lado, al principio me alarme, pero poco después estuvo a mi lado con una bolsa entre sus manos. Entramos al dichoso hotel y encontramos a una señora de avanzada edad sentada en lo que supuse era la recepción. Al vernos entrar, encarno una ceja pero no nos dijo nada. Nos acercamos lentamente y hasta que no quedamos enfrente de ella, no hablo. -¿Qué se les ofrece jóvenes?-dijo con una voz que sonaba demasiado maternal. -Una habitación-dijo Alec como si fuera lo más simple del mundo. Pero veamos, no es normal que a esta hora de la noche, lleguen dos jóvenes un poco desarreglados y cabellos revueltos, no, claro que no. Todo ser humano con pensamiento racional (y pervertido) pensaría algo más. -Claro-dijo la señora mientras le decía algunas cosas más a Alec y le pasaba unos papeles. Ya una vez que hubo pagado y firmado, le entrego la llave que marcaba en su portallaves el numero 9.-Esta en el segundo piso, disfruten de su estadía. Caminamos en silencio todo el recorrido hacia nuestra habitación, que no fue mucho. Una vez dentro, me entrego la bolsa que traía, yéndose a dejar la mochila en alguna parte de la habitación para después acostarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos tratando de dormir. Esto era ilógico, que hiciera eso, provoco una pequeña risa que escapo de mis labios. -¿Qué pasa Isabella?-murmuro con los ojos aun cerrados. -Te ves raro-le dije sin ocultar mi diversión. -Tal vez no puedo dormir, pero si puedo descansar mi mente-dijo abriendo levemente los ojos para verme directamente con ellos. -oh-fue lo único que dije mientras abría la bolsa sin ver, y al bajar mi vista me encontré con una hamburguesa recién hecha, bueno ni tan recién.- ¿Dónde la compraste? -Por ahí, ahora come-me ordeno. Le di un leve mordico a la hamburguesa mientras sacaba un refresco de lata y una papa con queso. Me puse a pensar en el hecho de haberme encontrado a Alice en aquella parte del bosque donde sea que sea. Entonces una alarma se activo en mi cabeza, si ella estaba aquí, eso significaba que los Cullen también, y eso implica a que… Edward estará aquí. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante aquella epifanía, eso no podía ser cierto, ojala y este equivocada. -¿Isabella?-sentí que zarandeaban un poco mi cuerpo-¿Estás bien? ¿Isabella? ¡Joder! ¡Responde! Sentí algo duro impactarse en alguna de mis mejillas y al regresar a la realidad me encontré con Alec enfrente de mí y con una mirada llena de preocupación. Me sonroje al recordar que casi nos besábamos la otra vez. Poco después mi mejilla derecha empezó a arder. -Auch-dije llevándome una mano a la zona herida-¿Me diste una cachetada?-le pregunte incrédulamente. -Sí, lo que pasa es que no reaccionabas de otra manera-dije mientras quitaba mi mano y empezaba a acariciar esa zona, con lo frio de su piel, el dolor se fue yendo poco a poco. -Lo siento-susurre bajando la vista y ver que ya solo me quedaba poca hamburguesa. -¿Por qué te disculpas?-dijo confundido. -Por preocuparte-le dije alzando un poco la vista para verlo y me sorprendí ver ternura marcada en su rostro. -Disculpa aceptada, plebeya-dijo mientras una sonrisa iba apareciendo poco a poco.-pero ahora vaya a hacer sus necesidades humanas al baño. Se aparto bruscamente que me maree un poco para después dirigirme al baño, tomar la mochila del suelo y en cerrarme en él. Ahí dure 1 hora, donde me duche, cambie e hice mis necesidades. Al salir, encontré a Alec otra vez en la cama "durmiendo", así que rodee la cama y me acosté en el espacio vacío dándole la espalda. -Isabella-dijo mi nombre a un lado de mi oído provocándome un escalofrió, casi podía sentir su sonrisa arrogante. -¿sí?-le respondí -Mañana nos vamos de aquí-dijo rozando su nariz por mi cuello. -¿Por qué? -Se me da la gana. Después de aquello me reí un poco para después entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo para descansar de todo lo ocurrido, me di la media vuelta para abrazar a Alec, quien con gusto se dejo. No se si sea verdad o no, pero sentí algo cálido en mis labios por un instante, provocando que sonriera levemente. Después de eso ya no supe nada. Pov Alice El ver a Bella, sana y salva, calmo un poco mis angustias y también la de las demás, porque les conté a todos que había visto a Bella, pero se que se preocuparon al igual que yo, el verla cercas de Alec Volturi, un vampiro con dieta "normal". Pero el que no supo nada, es Edward, quien se encontraba de viaje, en alguna parte del sur de América, sintiéndose miserable. Sé que Edward se alejo de ella porque no quería que se involucrara en un mundo que él llamaba maldito, pero no se que hará cuando, bueno si se llegase a enterar de que Bella está siendo seguida por un Volturi. Se volverá loco, lo sé. Tan dentro de mis pensamientos estaba que no vi venir la llamada de Edward y Rosalie hablando con él. -Sí, estoy bien…-esa era Rosalie, solo esperaba mi turno para hablar con él-…pues veras…no Edward… escúchame… ¡Alice vio a Bella!-le grito dejándonos ahí clavados en el suelo sin saber cómo reaccionar-…es enserio…pero…bien… ¡si ese Volturi se la come no es nuestro problema!-dijo colgando el teléfono. Rosalie, ¿Qué has hecho? Fin Pov Alice


	7. La inmortalidad del cangrejo

**Holaaa, primero que nada perdon por tardar tanto jeje en fin aclaraciones y todo eso al final, disfruten del capitulo :3**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de Stephenie Meyer, pero un dia Alec sera mio muajaja.**

* * *

**La inmortalidad del cangrejo (Pov Alec)**

-Un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una arañaaaaaa…-esa canción ya me tenia arto. Desde que salimos del hotel con Isabella en mi hombro y gruñendo se había puesto a cantarla a modo para fastidiarme.

_"Flash back"_

_-Isabella-susurre su nombre intentando despertarla ya que estaba tan enredada a mí y no me quejaba pero si me incomodaba un poco cuando sentí su pierna rozar… algo.-¡Isabella!_

_Mi grito pareció funcionar porque con un poco de pereza comenzó a abrir los ojos para después tallarse los ojos con sus manos._

_-¿Qué pasa?-dijo mientras se estiraba rozando sus piernas con las mías._

_No alcance a responder cuando observe que fijaba su vista en su cuerpo que aun estaba levemente enredado con el mío, provocando que se levantara de golpe pretendiendo bajar dramáticamente de la cama, pero conociendo su torpeza y mala suerte, sus pies se enredaron con la sabana y cayó al suelo de espalda provocando un gran ruido y no pude reprimir mi risa._

_-Alec, podrías ser caballeroso y ¡Ayudarme!-me grito mientras se encontraba en el suelo observando el techo con una mueca de dolor._

_-No, es divertido observar todo-le dije mientras me sentada con los brazos detrás de mi nuca._

_-Eres un desconsiderado-dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras hacia un puchero._

_Me hice el ofendido cuando termino de decirme eso, como esperando alguna otra reacción de mi parte, respire hondo para después levantarme a paso humano y recogerla del piso, depositándola suavemente en la cama, acerque mi rostro al suyo, notando como se ponía nerviosa._

_-Alístate-le susurre para después separarme de ella y salir de la habitación dejándola completamente desconcertada._

_Me fui a caminar por ahí, sintiendo el olor a sangre humana a mí alrededor haciendo que recordara que no había cazado ya en varios días. Tragando levemente me encamine hacia el bosque buscando algo de que "comer"_

_No tarde mucho en encontrar un ciervo que buscaba entre la nieve algo de alimento, así que sin pensármelo dos veces salte encima suyo provocando que chillara de terror y para evitar que sufriera más le rompí el cuello dejándolo muerto. Con un poco de asco empecé a succionar aquella sangre animal que me sabia un poco a tierra, prefería la sangre humana pero no quería que Isabella me recriminara algo._

_Al cabo de un rato decidí regresar a la habitación que compartía con ella y vaya "sorpresa" me lleve al verla ya cambiada pero dormida en la cama, se veía tan linda mientras su respiración era pausada, así que sin hacer el mínimo ruido me acerque a ella y de un solo movimiento la agarre y la coloque en mi hombro despertándola de golpe._

_Al principio parecía desconcertada pero después pude notar cómo se movía tratando de liberarse de mi agarre. Tome la mochila con nuestras cosas y la coloque en mi hombro libre y agradeciendo que el hotel estuviera a un lado del bosque salte por la ventana mientras daba un grito de sorpresa y se aferraba a mí. Una vez que comencé a caminar por el bosque empezó con sus reclamos._

_-¡Alec! ¡Bájame!-decía mientras sentía como sus manos golpeaban mi espalda en un inútil intento de que me doliera.- ¡Puedo caminar sola!_

_-No, no puedes-dije en tono tranquilo mientras por dentro sentía que me moría de la risa._

_-Bien, tu lo pediste-dijo para después quedarse callada cosa que me sorprendió._

_Tan solo había pasado 20 min cuando una voz llamo mi atención._

_-Un elefante se columpiaba en la tela de una arañaaaa, como veía que resistía fue a llamar a otro elefanteee - comenzó a cantar mientras su cuerpo se movía ligeramente._

_Ignore ese hecho._

_"Fin flash back"_

Odio, una muy hermosa palabra que representaba perfectamente mi estado de ánimo en ese preciso momento. Si, tenía ganas de aventar a Isabella contra el suelo y callarla de cualquier modo, y la verdad no me importaba callarla si eso representaba besar aquello labios que me tentaban.

-Isabella, podrías callarte-le dije todo lo amablemente que pude.

-Solo si me bajas-dijo para retomar la canción que tanto cantaba y que me tenía fastidiado.

Era tan tentador el tirarla pero mejor la baje con cuidado al suelo y como no, fingiendo que se me resbalo la solté antes provocando que cayera al suelo de sentón para después verme con enojo.

-Me tiraste a propósito-dijo entre dientes mientras entornaba aquellos ojos chocolatosos que tanto llamaban mi atención.

-Si-le respondí mientras continuaba mi camino dejándola a atrás, sabiendo que me seguiría porque no era tan tonta como para quedarse sola en medio de la nada.

Y en menos de 2 minutos la tenia caminando a mis espaldas mientras silbaba un poco y claro para fastidiarme. Un poco arto de su actitud decidí que si me llegase a hablar yo solamente la ignoraría, no solo por estar enojado, también porque me arto su actitud infantil y poco maduro. ¿No se supone que esta próxima a cumplir sus 19 años? Debería ser más madura.

-Alec-la escuche susurrar a mis espaldas, notando que su voz era un poco avergonzado y apenado.

-…-la ignore

-Alec, tengo frio

-…-"¿Y qué quieres que haga? No es mi problema" pensé

-¡Alec! ¿Me escuchaste?

-…-"Claro que si" pensé de nuevo

-No me ignores-su voz sonó tan suave que tuve que voltear a verla ya que se había detenido en el camino.

Sentí mi corazón encogerse al verla con el rostro agachado con sus cabellos tapándole el rostro y tiritando de frio pues solo traía una sudadera sencilla. Con un suspiro de resignación camine hacia ella quitándome el saco que claramente era más caliente que el suyo, se lo coloque en sus hombros por segunda vez mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sencilla y dulce.

Alzo su vista hacia mí y pude observar como sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas y sus ojos vidriosos, sin poder evitarlo acerque mi rostro por segunda vez como la vez anterior en que casi nos besábamos si no fuera por la Cullen.

Su respiración pronto se volvió entrecortada y escuchaba claramente los latidos de su corazón los cuales se encontraban acelerados. Supuse que si aun siguiera siendo humano estaría en la misma forma en que la pequeña humana lo estaba. Esta vez no habría nada que impidiera esto, nada en el mundo evitaría que probara esos labios apetecibles. Tan cerca estábamos ya, solo unos centímetros y los probaría. Cerró sus ojos en un intento de poder disfrutar de lo que ocurriría, me sentía nervioso, ansioso.

No entendía porque me sentía así, si ya antes había besado a alguna mujer, tal vez sea porque sería la primera vez que besaba a una humana. Mis parpados se fueron cerrando poco a poco a la par que sentía y escuchaba sus desembocados latidos. Apenas roce nuestro labios el crujido de una rama trozarse hizo que se separara de golpe de mi, abrí mis ojos para encontrarla toda sonrojada y mirando para otro lado.

Observe en donde se escucho el crujido y un ciervo salió corriendo de ese lugar. Maldije al ciervo por provocar que evitara probar sus labios.

-Continuemos-dije de manera fría dándome la media vuelta y retomando nuestro camino.

-Alec, ¿En qué pensabas cuando me ignorabas?-pregunto una vez que estuvo a mi lado.

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en mi rostro, claro aunque no la veía ella, era evidente que lo que pensaba era… nada, así de sencillo tenía mi mente en blanco aunque claro ahora pensaba en cosas poco decorosas y poco sanas para mi salud mental.

-Solo en la inmortalidad del cangrejo-dije con un tono de diversión, casi podía ver su cara de confusión por lo que acababa de decirle.

-¿Eh?-pregunto confundida y no pude evitar reírme por su exclamación.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto claramente enfadada.

-Nada-dije tratando de controlarme.

Ese día fue claramente único, pues casi la besaba, maldito ciervo, pero aún le quedaban muchas horas a este día, aparte tendría muchas oportunidades con ella de ahora en adelante pues también deseaba lo mismo que yo y eso me provocaba algo en mi estomago, cosa rara ya que se supone que no debo sentir nada pues estoy muerto, pero algo era seguro y era que yo besaría esos labios y yo sería dueño de su corazón y cuerpo.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mi rostro al verme dueño de todo lo que ella desprendía, seria mía Isabella, haría que me amara, borraría a ese Cullen de su vida como si nunca hubiese existido, pero internamente agradecía el que la haya dejado pues así pude conocerla y tener momentos divertidos con ella.

Te la quitare Edward Cullen, cuando la veas, veras que me pertenecen en cuerpo y alma.

Que comience el plan: Conquistando a Isabella

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! :3 espero mucho que les haya gustado el capitulo. quise hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Alec pues porque como dice al final: Conquistara a Bella :O y claro en esta historia aparecera Edward tratando de recuperarla y mejor ya no digo nada o les dire de que trata jajajaja pienso si hacerlo de maximo 12 capitulos oooo talves alargarlo hasta mas de 20 caps, no se sinceramente, HELP MEE jaja ustedes deciden :3**

**Quiero agradecer a las que dejan reviews, ponen favoritos o alert a mi historia eso me hace feliz ya que con solo 7 capitulos ha sido bien recibida, se los agradesco, a y una cosa:**

**dejen Reviews no cuesta nada, solo quiero saber si ando bien en el trascurso de la historia porque a veces se me va el hilo (?) en fin nos leemos despues.**

**Dejen reviews y les presto a Alec un dia (?) jaja**

**Adios, las quiero :3**

**Jakie**


	8. Encontrando al enemigo

**Holaaa, bueno aclaraciones y demas al final :3**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Encontrando al enemigo**

Y habíamos llegado, como se escucha, Alec y yo llegamos a alguna ciudad de Canadá, nunca imagine que en tan pocos días haya viajado bastante, pero hay algo que me empezó a inquietar desde aquella discusión donde Alec me ignoraba. Su comportamiento cambio radicalmente, me pregunto si será bipolar porque esa sería una muy buena excusa para llevarlo con un psiquiatra o tal vez por eso no tiene amigos.

Caminamos como si nada por las calles de la ciudad mientras agradecía internamente que el día fuese nublado pero se me hacia gracioso ver a Alec con lentes de sol cuando no hay sol.

De pronto Alec se detiene y voltea a mirar hacia su izquierda y claro con curiosidad volteo a ver qué es lo que observa, de pronto mis ojos se abren como platos al observar una tienda llamada "Love Store". Rápidamente agarro una de mis manos y me guio hacia la tienda con apuro mientras yo trataba inútilmente de que me soltara.

En el vidrio de la puerta pude ver mi reflejo y me encontraba claramente sonrojada, y mi aspecto no era del todo favorable, mis converse se encontraban con un poco de lodo mientras que mi pantalón negro al menos estaba presentable junto a mi abrigo, pero mi cabello era todo un caso, se encontraba algo enmarañado y parecía haber salido de una película de terror. Rápidamente trate de acomodar lo mejor que pude la maraña de pelo.

Al entrar, en el mostrador se encontraba una joven de tez blanca, cabello rojizo; que en cierta manera me recordó a Victoria, pero lo llevaba lacio y sujeto en una cola, ojos verdes, y su rostro redondo mientras que en sus pómulos se notaban muchas pecas. Al levantar la vista y observar el cuerpo de Alec note que se llenaban de lujuria mientras que yo sentía mi sangre hervir. Pero al parecer se decepciono al notar su mano entrelazada a la mía notándome por primera vez.

-¿En qué puedo servirles?-pregunto con un tono neutro pero observándonos a los dos para satisfacción mía.

Alec me soltó y se acerco a la muchacha, comenzó un tipo de interrogatorio, me aburrí de tan solo verlos a hablar y más porque la chica parecía encantada, así que comencé a caminar por la tienda observando los objetos, ninguna cosa llamaba mi atención pero de pronto observe algo peculiar. Un collar de plata que tenía como dije una oveja junto a lo que parecía ser una pantera, la oveja era blanca mientras que la pantera era blanca. Tan ensimismada estaba observando el collar que no note a Alec hasta que poso su mano en mi hombro sacándome de mi trance.

-¿Te gusta?-me pregunto suavemente para después notar a la chica como se ponía delante mío sonriéndome amablemente.

-Si-fue mi única respuesta y la chica quito el vidrio que impedía que lo tocara para después sacarlo y dárselo a Alec quien tan solo le dio unos billetes. De pronto sentí como unos fríos dedos rozaban por mi cuello erizándome la piel, quito mi cabello para después con maestría colocar el collar alrededor de mi cuello y soltaba de nuevo mi cabello dejándolo caer libremente.

Otra vez la duda me asaltaba, ¿Por qué Alec se comporta de esta manera conmigo? Se ha vuelto caballeroso, atento, amable y hasta romántico. Y en cierta manera me hizo recordar a Edward y mi corazón se inquieto, no quería volver a enamorarme para volver a sufrir de la misma manera en que lo hice con Edward. Cerré los ojos dejando que Alec me dejara guiar hacia la salida, esto no estaba bien, para nada bien, mi corazón ya fue roto una vez y no creo que pueda soportar ser roto de nuevo cuando apenas esta sanando. Un suspiro de frustración escapo de mis labios al no saber qué hacer, todo esto no era nada justo, yo no nací para ser amada, tal vez pueda amar pero no ser amada.

-Isabella, ¿Estás bien?-me pregunto Alec mientras me sentaba en un pequeño banco.

Algo era seguro y eso era que yo solo sentía cariño hacia Alec, ese cariño no podría evolucionar, es como un hermano más para mí y eso no llegara a cambiar nunca.

-Sí, no te preocupes-dije abriendo mis ojos para encontrarlo frente a mí, notando preocupación y desconcierto en su mirada.

-Estas muy pensativa desde que salimos de la tienda-su mano acaricio mi mejilla izquierda mientras que en su voz se reflejaba la tristeza.

-Es solo que recordé algo-mentí, pero tenía que salir de eso a como diera lugar.

Me levante y con un poco de desesperación salí corriendo lejos de él, había un poco de gente por las calles asi que podría estar segura que no correría a velocidad vampírica, mis ojos empezaron a acumular aquellas gotas saladas amenazando con salir.

El viento golpeaba mi rostro a la vez que escuchaba los gritos de Alec pidiendo que me detuviera, no quería escucharlo, solo quería estar sola para poder llorar tranquilamente y sacar aquella inquietud de mi corazón y así poder estar tranquila.

Corrí hasta llegar a un edificio de aspecto pobre, donde la gente vestía de manera muy pobre, en una esquina me arrodille abrazando mis piernas con mis brazos, sentía frio eso sí, la gente me veía pero no se animaba a hablarme, de pronto sentí a alguien parado frente a mí, un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal, eleve mi vista pensando que Alec me había alcanzado pero vaya sorpresa me lleve.

-¿Bella?-dijo una voz que conocía perfectamente.

-¿Edward?-conteste y en ese mismo instante iba entrando Alec al edificio para después quedarse ahí parado sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

**Una caja se nota en el suelo y dos personas se hayan discutiendo.**

**Yo: Alec por última vez metete a la caja.**

**Alec: No hay razón para que lo haga-se cruza de brazos indignado.**

**Yo: Si la hay, debo mandarte con las chicas que dejaron reviews el capitulo anterior-dice empujándolo hacia la caja sin éxito alguno.**

**Alec: Ya dije que no, así que me voy-segundos después se va de ahí caminando refunfuñando como un niño de 5 años.**

* * *

**Bueno chicas dirán y lo último que, pues como leyeron Alec no quiso meterse a la caja para mandarlo por correo ¬¬ es un amargado (?)**

**En fin, gracias por dejar reviews en el capitulo anterior y veré si convesco a Alec de que vaya con ustedes un día :3 pero lo quiero de regreso porque es mío jaja.**

**Cambiando de tema un poco, quiero decirles que ya se como terminar la historia, serán unos 39 caps. en total, así que tenemos historia para rato jaja, aun no escribo los capítulos pero las ideas de cada uno están escritos en mi celular; si escribo mis ideas en el cel. para que no se me olviden, pero al menos ya le tengo una trama y un final, ¿les gusta?**

**Dejen reviews con dudas, comentarios, quejas de porque Alec no quiere ser mandado, etc.**

**Nos leemos después y no olviden dejar reviews que me hacen feliz :D**

**Por mientras me iré a perseguir a Alec :3**

**Pd. Tratare de actualizar todos los viernes y tal vez miércoles.**

**Sayonara**

**Jakie**


	9. León al ataque

**Ya saben, aclaraciones y locuras mias al final jaja**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**León al ataque **

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, pero lamentablemente no fue así puesto que sentía mi corazón latir rápidamente como o si quisiera salirse de mi pecho y salir huyendo de la situación en la que se encontraba ahora. La tensión hasta podía respirarse en el aire y no podía hacer nada para quitarlo o evitarlo.

Edward seguía igual a como lo recordaba, con su cabello cobrizo y desordenado, esos ojos dorados tan profundos, como si quisiera sacar toda la información de mi mente y alma. No había ningún cambio en él. Pero en mi sí, mi corazón no latía a esa velocidad por su presencia, más bien en cómo podría reaccionar Alec, pues conocía perfectamente lo que me hizo y no le tenía precisamente aprecio.

Mis músculos se notaban tensos, al igual que los de Alec y Edward quienes, el primero observaba fijamente al segundo quien me observaba a mí.

-Bella-la voz de Edward se notaba tan distante pero a la vez era igual a como la recordaba. Al decir mi nombre de un momento a otro me tenia abrazada y su rostro se encontraba entre mis cabellos aspirando su aroma como si hubiese sido años en que no lo olía.

No reaccione al principio pero después quise alejarlo de mí, me sentía incomoda y enojada. Incomoda porque Alec estaba ahí y enojada por todo lo que me hizo, unas enormes ganas de golpearlo me invadieron y trate de alejarlo de mi, cosa imposible pues no pude moverlo ni un milímetro.

-Aléjate de ella Cullen-escupió enrabiado Alec quien al percatarse que quería alejarlo de mi reacciono ayudarme.

Por el tono de voz que empleo pareció surtir efecto pues se separo de mí y se dio la vuelta encarando a Alec con una mirada desafiante. Inmediatamente me levante y corrí hasta quedar a lado de Alec con la mirada en el suelo, pues no quería ni verlo pues aun sentía un gran rencor en mi corazón.

Un profundo gruñido salió del pecho de Edward, al parecer por algo que pensó Alec cosa que me alarmo inmediatamente. Quería salir de aquel lugar, por mi culpa ahora nos encontrábamos en esta situación un poco desastrosa y para nada favorable pues si se desataba una pelea, las demás personas que no sabía acerca de la existencia de los vampiros podrían alarmarse por tal espectáculo que otorgaban y el secreto seria revelado.

La desesperación me invadió, ¿Qué hacer para que dejaran de verse con odio? Eso era algo completamente imposible ya que se veían fijamente. Pase mi mano derecha por mi cabello mostrando mi desesperación.

-Así que es cierto que Bella es perseguida por un Volturi-dijo Edward entre dientes sin dejar de verlo con fuego en los ojos.

-No es perseguida/no soy perseguida-dijimos al mismo tiempo Alec y yo que volteamos a vernos por la coincidencia de nuestras palabras rompiendo por fin aquel contacto visual en el cual hasta parecía saltar chispas.

Edward poso su vista en mí, como analizando mis expresiones puesto que nunca se me habían dado bien las mentiras. Al ver que no estaba mintiendo soltó un suspiro de frustración.

-Se puede saber Bella, ¿Qué haces con este tipo?-dijo de manera tranquila y pausada como si le estuviese hablando a un niño pequeño quien no hace caso.

-Eso no te importa-le respondí mientras me cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño en señal de desconcierto y enfado.

-Sí, sí lo es, pues tu me importas-me dijo mientras trataba de acercarse a mi, pero yo retrocedía cada paso que daba hasta que Alec se interpuso en su camino, impidiéndole el paso provocando otro gruñido de su parte.

-No, no te importo-le dije mientras sentía como mis ojos picaban en señal de que pronto comenzaría a llorar y si lo hacía explotaría, soltando todo lo que tenia encerrado en mi corazón por el hecho de que me dejo abandonada en el bosque.

Sin dar más explicaciones, salí de ese lugar rápidamente, supuse que Edward se quedo ahí pues pronto Alec se encontraba a mi lado y sin decir una palabra me seguía, como comprendiendo que no quería escuchar a nadie por el simple hecho de que todo el odio y rencor que sentía estaba acumulado en este instante en mi pecho y la persona que me hablara sufriría las consecuencias.

-Me puedes dejar sola-le dije dándole la espalda mientras veía a un parque que por alguna extraña razón se encontraba solo a estas horas, donde se supone los niños deberían estar jugando.

-Andaré cercas-su respuesta corta, sonó triste como si sintiera el mismo peligro que yo siento con la llegada de Edward otra vez en mi vida.

Hacia unos días atrás, antes de ir a ese viaje a Volterra, añoraba que volviera a buscarme, que yo lo aceptaría de nuevo mientras le perdonaba todo el dolor que me causo o que todo eso fue una horrible pesadilla, pero ahora que Alec entro a mi vida, no lo quiero cercas de mi, pues él me destrozo mi corazón, mientras que Alec con su sonrisa arrogante le dio vida de nuevo a mi corazón, me lleno de alegría con nuestras peleas de amo y plebeya. Todo se fu al carajo apenas el regreso.

Me senté en una banca una vez que estuve fuera del alcance de la vista de Alec o eso creo. Sentía todo mi cuerpo pesado, como si una aplanadora hubiera pasado encima de él o hubiera corrido un maratón, también me sentía cansada emocionalmente, tantas emociones en un instante me agotaron. Mi reencuentro con él no fue para nada bonito, realmente no desea encontrarlo de nuevo.

¿Pero cómo fue que me encontró? Solo puede haber una respuesta para esa pregunta: Alice. Con ella ya me había topado anteriormente, debía ser lógico que le dijera que estaba junto a un Volturi pero no especificando quien. Ella debe ser la causante de todo este desastre, aunque también en parte es mía por haber salido corriendo así del lado de Alec.

Como pude ser tan idiota por ocasionar todo esto, debí convencer a Charlie de que estaba bien sin ese viaje, pero curiosamente no me arrepiento de hacerlo. Me había sentido tan libre, tan yo misma, al alejarme de Forks, la ciudad que estaba llena de nuestros recuerdos. Supongo que si vuelvo a la ciudad, no sentiría la misma opresión que sentía antes.

-No deberías estar aquí Bella, ya es de noche- me sobresalte al escuchar su voz y tenerlo de pie delante mío, pero me sorprendió el ver que el día había caído dando paso a la noche en todo su esplendor y las farolas brillaban dando un poco de luz a esta penumbra.

Me levante de mi asiento mientras lo ignoraba para comenzar a caminar y buscar a Alec quien de seguro debe de andar desesperado por ahí. Pero una mano fuerte sujeto mi brazo derecho impidiendo que diera un paso más.

-Suéltame-dije entre dientes mientras trataba de soltarme inútilmente.

-Bella, se que te hice mucho daño, pero entiende, no debes estar cercas de ese Volturi-no quería oírlo, no quería, deseaba en ese mismo instante que Alec estuviera a mi lado, impidiendo que me tocara y hablara.

-Suéltame- volví a decirle desafiante.

-Bella, por favor escúchame-me rogaba pero no lo veía a la cara.

-Que me sueltes-le dije una vez más esperando no tener que repetirlo de nuevo.

-¡No!-grito dándome la vuelta para después mi cuerpo chocar con el suyo bruscamente.

Instantes después sentí sus labios pegados a los míos de forma violenta, no sentía amor, ni nada relacionado, solo asco y repulsión, y unas enormes ganas de golpearlo hasta cansarme.

* * *

**Una habitación pintada con azul y blanco, con varios posters de anime pegados en su pared, una cama grande en medio de esta y un pequeño escritorio enseguida con una laptop prendida y una joven de cabellos negros cortos que le llegaban hasta el hombro y lacios, se estiraba porque por fin pudo terminar el capitulo.**

**Yo: Aaahh por fin termine-ajustándose las gafas y observando debajo de su cama-Alec, ¿Qué haces ahí?**

**Alec: Escondiéndome de ti-dice mientras le da un escalofrió y abrazaba un pequeño peluche llamado dango de color azul.**

**Yo: ¿De mí? ¿Por qué?**

**Alec: Porque eres una psicópata que me persiguió todo el día de ayer con su celular-pone cara de horror-debiste tener compasión.**

**Yo: Pero…-poniendo cara de niña buena-…debía aprovechar que acababas de salir de bañarte y solo traías la toalla cubriendo de tu cintura para abaja.**

**Alec: ¡Tomaste una foto cuando la toalla se me callo!**

**Yo: ¡Es cierto! Se las mandare a las chicas que leen mi historia-con los ojos brillando de emoción**

**Alec: Ni se te ocurra-dice saliendo debajo de la cama.**

**Yo: A menos de que me dejes mandarte por correo-sonrisa macabra.**

**Alec: No**

**Yo: Bueno ento…-su celular es arrebatado de sus manos por Alec para después ser estrellado contra el suelo-Mi celulaaaar-llorando a mares.**

* * *

_**Chan chaaaan, jaja lo del final son como pequeños cortos metrajes sobre Alec y yo, y como vieron destruyo mi celular TnT peroooo antes pase la foto de Alec a mi laptop la verdad si es una foto comprometedora.**_

_**Alec: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tienes la foto?**_

_**Emmm nop jeje en fin *susurrando* ¿Quieren verla? Para mandarles el link en el capitulo próximo jojojo**_

_**Saben un review me dejo en el país de las maravillas OuO pues porque dijo que mi escritura era un don TuT la verdad me hizo inmensamente feliz y claro no lo creía pues mi manera de escribir no es la mejor pero mejoro poco a poco por ustedes, y sii estoy hablando de ti sofia2426 jeje gracias por lo que me dijiste me subiste mi autoestima.**_

_**Hoy voy a agradecer jaja también a lis3031 quien me ha apoyado desde el inicio de esta historia, gracias!**_

_**Y Alec es malo lo sé .5 jaja saben tengo súbdita, me hace reverencias jaja ntc.**_

_**Una cosa, una persona me asusto y amenazo *arrodillada en un rincón en su habitación* belxx1021 ya actualice así que ¡NO ME MATES! *protegiéndose con una hoja de lechuga* jaja y una cosa corto las cosas en lo interesante pues para dejarlo en suspenso muajajaja**_

_**También agradezco a todas las demás que dejan reviews me gusta leer lo que ponen y si no les contesto es porque no me da tiempo y leo sus reviews por mi correo lo siento chicas.**_

_**Y todos los que ponen mi historia en favoritos y alertas y también porque me ponen como una de sus autoras favoritas :') me hacen feliz. Se los agradezco de todo corazón.**_

_**Dejen reviews con sus opiniones con quejas, sugerencias, pidiendo la foto de Alec (¿)**_

_**En fin nos leemos después :'D**_

_**Sayonara**_

_**Jakie **_


	10. Una oveja de cuidado

**Hola, aclaraciones y demas locuras mias al final :D**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de S. Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos sin fines lucrativos.**

* * *

**Una oveja de cuidado.**

Mis labios dolían, se sentía como si los estuvieran partiendo en dos, por la fiereza en que me besaba Edward, la impotencia llenaba mi cuerpo al no poder apartarlo de mí como se debe. No podía, era totalmente imposible, puesto que es tan duro como una roca, no, es tan duro como un diamante, ya que una roca se puede romper. Algo húmedo empezó a recorrer mis mejillas mientras con mis ojos entrecerrados y moviéndome como loca trataba de separarme, estaba llorando.

Eso lo hizo reaccionar, al ver como esas gotas saladas recorrían a mares mis mejillas, no había llorado así desde hace mucho tiempo, pero el culpable es el mismo: Edward Cullen. Solo él ha hecho que llore de esa manera, solo él puede hacerme sufrir de esa manera. Se separo de mi aterrado, al verme llorar. Mis fuerzas no resistieron y mis rodillas flaquearon haciéndome caer contra el duro pavimento del parque, mis manos temblaban y aun así me tape la cara con ellas para evitar que siguiera llorando.

-Bella yo…-comenzó a hablar y al parecer se agacho hasta estar a mi altura.

-Vete-susurre entre llanto.

-Lo siento-volvió a decir.

-¡Lárgate!-le grite levantando mi rostro, dejando ver mis ojos rojos con las lagrimas aun saliendo y mis labios rojos como la sangre e hinchados.-Déjame-mi voz fue bajando mientras me tapaba de nuevo la cara.

Una brisa de aire pronto azoto mi rostro, clara señal de que se había ido del lugar. Lentamente me fui levantando mientras con mis manos trataba de limpiar el rastro salado de lágrimas. Caminar no era tanto trabajo, pero me sentía demasiado exhausta así que en un último esfuerzo comencé a buscar a Alec para ir a algún hotel y poder dormir largamente.

La mayoría de las calles se encontraban desiertas y sorprendentemente no me daba miedo, en lo absoluto, pues conociendo la existencia de vampiros y lobos, no creo que haya algo más terrorífico al que temerle.

-No debes de andar así sola por la calle Isabella-salte del susto al escuchar aquella voz a un lado de mi oído. Al parecer todos los vampiros tienen la costumbre de aparecer de la nada.

-Alec-dije mientras me tranquilizaba y él se ponía delante de mi examinando que no me hubiera pasado nada y al fijarse en mis ojos no pude evitar huir de su mirada.

-Lloraste-no era una pregunta más bien una afirmación.

-No-mentí.

-Isabella, recuerda que no sabes mentir…-dijo sonriendo levemente-...y eres una torpe, que tiene dos pies izquierdos…

-Ok, ok, ya entendí…-lo pare antes de que empezara a decir todos mis defectos-…lo admito, llore-dije en voz baja.

Pensé que empezaría a reprocharme, a regañarme, pero su actitud me sorprendió bastante, sus brazos me envolvieron delicadamente en un abrazo, como si temiera romperme con aquel simple movimiento, su cuerpo; que es muy frio, se sentía tan bien. Le correspondí el abrazo, pasando mis brazos por su cintura, pegándome más a su cuerpo. Inevitablemente comencé a llorar desconsoladamente de nuevo pero esta vez estaba Alec para consolarme y poder calmarme.

-Vamos a que descanses-dijo mientras me soltaba para tomar mi mano e ir a algún hotel para que pueda dormir.

La noche paso muy rápido, y esta vez no tuve sueños, tanto era mi cansancio que apenas toque la almohada quede profundamente dormida, hasta me pareció oír la risa de Alec por mi acción pero no estoy segura, pudo ser una imaginación mía.

El comportamiento de Edward no es como el que recordaba, él no me hubiera besado a la fuerza, no me hubiera lastimado. No es el mismo, nunca fue así, siempre me respeto y cuido antes, en Forks, si su comportamiento hubiese sido el mismo, si en vez de sujetarme de la mano me hubiera dijo espera, yo me hubiese detenido, si me hubiese besado de otra manera y no violentamente; le hubiera correspondido, aun si eso significaba que aquello sentimientos revivieran.

Pero el hubiera no existe, y mi personalidad cambio después de estar tanto tiempo lejos de él, todo mi yo cambio después de eso, aun que no se note, si lo hice, para bien o para mal de muchos lo hice.

Ahora me encontraba caminando a un lado de Alec, para estirar los músculos en la mañana para así emprender nuestra marcha hacia Windsor, para poder pasar la noche ahí y tal vez, solo tal vez ir a Forks de nuevo. Nos habíamos internado de nuevo en un bosque para poder viajar rápido, después compraría un auto en la ciudad para así viajar más cómodamente.

-¿Tenemos que viajar desde las 5 am, Alec?-le pregunte bostezando a la vez que estiraba mis brazos.

-Si queremos llegar a comprar un auto, tenemos-respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.

Desde que salimos de Volterra, me he preguntado de dónde saca dinero Alec, no creo que tenga miles de dólares en su bolsillo, sería totalmente peligroso… para los que nos quieran asaltar claro.

-Alec, ¿Me pasas mi chamarra? Por favor-le pedí amablemente mientras ladeaba levemente mi cabeza y me mordía el labio inferior, agradeciendo que ya no me duela por lo de ayer.

-Toma, dijo extendiéndomela después de haberla sacado sin darme cuenta de la mochila.

Era una chamarra sencilla café con tonalidad oscura, la tome rápidamente para después comenzar a ponérmela, aunque claro algo debe de salirme mal, el zíper de la chamarra ya no quiso subir más que la mitad, haciendo que empezara a forcejar para subirlo en su totalidad, ¡Cuan frustrante resultaba todo esto!

-¿Te ayudo?-pregunto Alec en son de burla, al verme pelear con mi propia chamarra.

-No, yo puedo-tenía mi orgullo, e iba a subir cueste lo que cueste ese maldito zíper, pero este parecía no ceder y eso estaba hartando nuestras paciencias.

-Es obvio que no puedes Isabella-su respuesta llena de burla mientras se cruzaba de brazos con una ceja alzada no ayudaba en nada en mi frustración.

Soltó un suspiro de desesperación mientras se acercaba a mí y quitaba lentamente mi mano del zíper y comenzaba a jalarlo con fuerza que llegue a temer que lo rompiera y me quedara sin mi protección hacia el frio que hacia esta mañana. Pero sus manos se movían con tal gracia, que me percate que tenía su cuerpo una vez mas muy cercas del mío, levante mi rostro; puesto que es más alto que yo, y lo que vi me dejo fascinada, el ver aquel rostro tan hermoso y concentrado se me hizo una injusticia, puesto que me sentía tan vulnerable así con él.

Alzo su vista al percatarse que lo observaba con tal admiración como la primera vez en su habitación en Volterra, soltó una risilla que demostraba su diversión.

-¿Disfrutando…de nuevo?-pregunto mientras sonreía más irónicamente y su cuerpo quedaba pegado al mío como un imán.

-Algo-dije mientras desviaba mi mirada hacia algún otro punto del bosque y él me sujetaba de la cintura.

-Isabella-murmuro mientras su aliento chocaba en mi rostro. Estaba consciente de su cercanía, así como también estaba que de seguro me encontraba sonrojada.

Voltee mi rostro hasta que quedamos frente a frente, sus ojos claramente rojos como la sangre, me dieron a entender que no hacía mucho que se alimento de alguna persona, pero en vez de ocasionarme repulsión me fascinaron su color. En ellos había un brillo peculiar, no sabría decir si es de emoción o de otra cualquier emoción.

Nos observamos fijamente a los ojos durante un instante, que me pareció eterno, hasta tal punto de poder llegar a ver el alma de Alec, de comprobar que se sentía solo durante tanto años aunque siempre estuvo al lado de su gemela, de Jane, pero anhelando la compañía de alguien más. Me enterneció que Alec haya sufrido de aquella manera, no me lo podía imaginar siendo rechazado por los demás ni en su vida como humano, pero no conocía su historia pero el suponer por la antipatía que sentía Jane por todos los humanos me imagino que debieron sufrir ambos de algo de lo cual ninguna persona le gustaría vivir.

Sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos y supuse que los míos también pues nuestros alientos se mezclaban, ¿Cuándo fue que se acerco tanto? Lo único que separaba sus labios de los míos eran unos pocos centímetros.

Por puro impulso me pare de puntitas para cortar la distancia y nuestros labios quedaron unidos, fue tanta su sorpresa que al principio no reacciono, pero esa sorpresa duro tan solo unos segundos cuando me empezó a corresponder el beso.

Tanta era su delicadeza al moverlos que mi mente se desconecto y solo quería que esto no acabara, no era como el beso rudo de Edward, este era pausado, con calma. Se sentía tan bien el mover mis labios con sincronía suya. Pero el aire hizo de sus mañas y tuve que separarme mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el grito de alguien nos alarmo.

-¡Edward cálmate!-no cabía duda de que esa era la voz de Alice.

Todo se volvió algo confuso, en unos instantes estaba en los brazos de Alec, y después estaba en el suelo tirada sentada mientras que Alec estaba impactado en el tronco de un árbol y frente a mí se hallaba Edward con la mirada llena de rencor

* * *

**La mirada ausente de una chica, llenaba de terror a cierto vampiro de ojos rojos quien se encontraba arrinconado en una esquina, pues la chica se encontraba desquiciada con un cuchillo en manos. Ambos se encontraban en la cocina.**

**Alec: ¿Qu..que haces?-pregunto algo temeroso por la respuesta.**

**Yo: Vengar mi celular-dijo mientras lo veía y sonreía maniáticamente.**

**Alec: Deja el cuchillo ¿Si?-dijo acercándose lentamente mientras alargaba su brazo para que la chica dejara el cuchillo.**

**Yo: ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-decía mientras ladeaba la cara y con la fuerza de la mano lo clavaba en la tabla de picar provocando que Alec tragara en seco y retrocediera lo que avanzo.**

**Alec: ¿Ahora qué haces?-dijo al ver que se acercaba a él o al refrigerador.**

**Yo: Voy a picar pepino-dijo sonriendo dulcemente al verlo.**

**Instintivamente el joven vampiro se cubrió el cuerpo para después huir del lugar gritando de miedo dejando a la chica desconcertada.**

**Yo: ¿Qué dije?-dijo mientras sacaba aquella verdura larga, verde que llamaba pepino-solo quiero comer pepino con chile.**

**Se encogió de hombros mientras el pobre vampiro se encontraba encerrado en el baño murmurando cosas como: maniática.**

* * *

**¡Buenas!, hoy ando de muy buen humor, y pues eso quedo demostrado el lunes pues actualice, esta semana actualice más rápido, mi imaginación anda increíble estos días jaja.**

**Hay unas ideas que me andan inquietando, sobre todo una, porque dos ideas son para one-shot y una para fic, el de fic se me vino a la mente de repente y se me ocurrió hacer una historia con el nombre: Vampira por accidente, aunque aún no se si deba desarrollarla, ¿me podrían ayudar con eso? Les agradecería mucho.**

**También agradezco sus reviews me hacen tan feliz y diré una cosa, yo respeto su opinión, me agrada ver sus puntos de vista sobre la historia. Me he puesto a leer los libros de nuevo para poder hacer que esta Bella, se parezca un poco a la Bella del libro, puesto que he notado que les cambie la personalidad a todos aunque sea un poco.**

**También quiero decirte Natsby, que se que Edward no actuaria así, lo sé, y no me molesta tu opinión, es más te la agradezco puesto que eso me dio un poco de inspiración para el capitulo, creo que debiste leerlo pues plasme tu idea o comentario más o menos.**

**Una cosa más, a las que esperaban pelea pues, ¡No la hay! Jaja hasta el próximo capítulo no se preocupen, pero lo subiré hasta el viernes puesto que aun no lo escribo y no será nada fácil para mí, deséenme suerte ;)**

**No olviden dejar reviews con su opinión o comentarios ya que me impulsan a seguir escribiendo cada dia mejor para ustedes o eso espero.**

**Bueno nos leemos después.**

**Las quiero :3**

**Jakie**


	11. Titanes al ataque

**Hola :D aclaraciones y locuras mías al final ;)**

**Los personajes no son míos yo solo juego un poco con ellos sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Titanes al ataque**

La mirada enrabiada de Edward era escalofriante, como si estuviera poseído por alguna entidad demoniaca, de su pecho salían desgarradores gruñidos que estaba segura que si los escuchaba de cercas me desgarrarían los tímpanos. Sus ojos se encontraban completamente negros, y los de Alec también se estaban así, pues al verlo ya se había levantado y también soltado gruñidos como de algún animal.

Alice se coloco a un lado mío, como protegiéndome pues no se podría evitar una pelea con ambos que a mi parecer eran como unos titanes. Conocía que Edward era fuerte pero se alimentaba de animales, al contrario de Alec que al alimentarse de humanos era un poco más fuerte y teniendo en cuenta que es uno de los principales en la guardia Volturi, por no decir uno de los favoritos de Aro.

-Yo lo siento Bella-la voz de Alice me distrajo momentáneamente al voltear a verla y en su rostro se encontraba el arrepentimiento y sufrimiento.

No alcance a decirle algo pues el sonido de dos masas chocando hizo que recordara en donde estaba. No lograba ver bien sus movimientos, solo algo borrosos, pero por las marcas que había en el piso me daba clara señal de una pelea sin fin.

El pánico me inundo, no quería que ninguno saliera dañado o lastimado, eso haría que me sintiera más que culpable de lo que ya me encontraba. Menos Alec, era el que menos quería que se dañara, pues si resultara herido, también yo resultaría herida de alguna u otra manera. Pero igual seria de doloroso o mas como cuando Edward me dejo en aquel bosque.

El crujir de un árbol partiéndose a la mitad hizo que volteara hacia la derecha donde Alec había aventado a Edward y este choco. Rápidamente se coloco de pie para abalanzarse sobre él. Un grito ahogado quedo atrapado en mi garganta, por el miedo que sentía y las lagrimas por la impotencia, el enfado y miedo se hicieron presentes.

Edward le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que cayera de espaldas para colocarse encima de él y agarrarle la cabeza en ademan de querer arrancársela. Pero Alec no se dejo y le agarro un brazo. Un crujido muy diferente resonó por el bosque junto con un grito de dolor por parte de Edward. Alec había agarrado con tal fuerza que el brazo derecho de Edward se quería desprender de su cuerpo. Unas pequeñas líneas griseases se notaban en el rostro de Alec por la fuerza que el otro le ejercía, pero empezaron a desvanecerse cuando aquel crujido sonó. Al parecer aflojo su agarre pues de un golpe Alec pudo quitárselo de encima arrojándolo por el aire y chocando contra el duro suelo con ramas.

Como ángeles caídos del cielo, al momento de que Edward se levantaba para continuar con la pelea unos brazos fuertes lo aprisionaron, evitando que hiciera movimiento alguno. Emmet apareció junto a Carlisle y Esme dándome un suspiro de alivio por evitar que aquella pelea continuara. Alec se levanto rápidamente y al ver que Jasper lo sujetaría no hizo movimiento alguno negando solo con la cabeza.

Esme me dedico una mirada de tristeza y apenada, por lo que acababa de hacer uno de sus hijos. Hasta ahora me percataba que Alice me sujetaba mientras me mantenía apartada de la pelea de aquellos dos, al ver que todo termino me soltó y antes de que me cayera al suelo; pues mis rodillas fallaron, otros brazos delicados impidieron mi caída.

-Ciento todo esto Bella-la voz cariñosa de Esme me reconforto de cierta manera y solo pude responderle con un asentimiento mientras la observaba de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

Se separo de mí al ver como Alec se colocaba a mí lado mientras le dirigía una mirada de agradecimiento a Esme, pues estoy segura de que de no ser por ellos, hubiera despedazado a Edward como si fuera un oso de peluche.

-Vámonos-me susurro en mi oído, al ver como Carlisle nos dirigía una última mirada de arrepentimiento y se llevaban a un todavía furioso Edward con un Jasper tratando de calmarlo.

Asentí mientras veía como Alec se agachaba un poco indicándome que me subiera en su espalda, cosa que hice rápidamente mientras me enganchaba a él con las piernas y brazos. Su respiración no se notaba alterada y antes de cerrara lo ojos y hundiera mi rostro en su hombro decidí hablar.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte dándole a saber que no me refería al de irnos, más bien al porque peleo.

-El me provoco Isabella, y además me debía una-dijo y casi podía sentir su sonrisa arrogante plasmada en su rostro.

No me cavia en la mente que Alec haya hecho eso como venganza a lo que me hizo antes Edward en el bosque, el lastimarme así, o por la depresión en la que entre durante meses. No podía ser eso pero no tenía alguna otra razón para pensar en un motivo diferente si era posible.

-No lo hiciste por eso, ¿verdad?-la esperanza de que no lo haya hecho por eso era enorme o la culpabilidad me iba a llenar de nuevo. No me gustaban las peleas por mi culpa pues alguien podría salir herido.

-Si lo hice por eso-me respondió y la tristeza me embargo, tenía la remota posibilidad de que no haya sido así.

-¿Por qué?-volví a preguntarle.

Aun no nos movíamos de aquel lugar que ahora clasificaba como maligno, me pareció sentir como Alec se tensaba por mi sola pregunta, como si lo hubiera tomado desprevenido. Dio una profunda bocanada de aire antes de poder responderme.

-Eres algo importante para mi Isabella, no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados por todo lo que te hizo-respondió con enfado, y era muy claro que es un tema que no quería tocar nunca y yo a fuerzas le hice responder mi pregunta.

-Lo pasado es pasado Alec, no tenias porque hacerlo-dije en un susurro.

-¡Te beso a la fuerzas!-me grito dejando quieta por el miedo que de pronto sentí-lo siento-se disculpo.

Aquello era imposible, nadie; o eso creo, se dio cuenta de aquel beso rudo de parte de Edward, Alec no tenia porque enterarse ¿Cómo lo supo?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-mi voz sonaba muy bajo como si estuviera midiendo sus reacciones y mas por el miedo que me llenaba.

-Tus labios se notaban hinchados y lastimados-dijo calmándose un poco para enrabiarse de nuevo-pero ese idiota me lo confirmo hoy.

¿Qué hacer para calmar a Alec? Eso ya no me importaba en lo absoluto, cosas como esas eran del pasado y si alguna vez ame a Edward, eso fue en el pasado, pues ahora ya no lo amo y siento un enorme agradecimiento a Alec por ayudarme en eso. Él hizo que lo olvidara al convertirse en mi amigo, o como mi hermano, pero ya no sé si es como un hermano.

-Lo siento-le dije mientras me acurrucaba en su hombro y cerraba mis ojos.

-Da igual, ya me vengue-dijo con una risa apagada mientras se lanzaba a correr por el bosque y sentía el aire golpear mi rostro como una suave caricia.

* * *

**El cielo nublado daba señales de que llovería a cantaros en unas horas, dándole escalofríos a la chica que por fin se tiraba al suelo mientras murmuraba: Termine.**

**Alec: ¿Qué haces ahí? Loca-le dijo mientras bebía algo de una bolsita con un liquido rojo muy espeso.**

**Yo: Descansando-dijo mientras se sentaba y lo veía con la bolsa-¿Y eso que es?**

**Alec: ¿La bolsa?-la chica solo asintió-es sangre, tengo que alimentarme-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.**

**La chica lo observo acusatoriamente mientras que eso le daba mala espina.**

**Yo: ¿De donde la sacaste?-dijo mientras lo interrogaba con sus intensos ojos negros.**

**Alec: Tu mamá fue muy amable de dármela-dijo sonriendo macabramente.**

**Yo: ¿Mi mamá?-dijo con un poco de dificultad imaginándose a un Alec riendo perversamente mientras su madre estaba atada en una silla y entonces Alec con un aura negra le empezaba a sacar la sangre-¡Mamiiiiiiii!-grito mientras corría en dirección del cuarto de sus padres buscando a su madre.**

**Alec: Pero tu madre anda en la tienda-dijo pero la chica ya no lo escucho por ir gritando cosas como: Mamá resiste, o torito.**

* * *

**Tan tan jaja hola gente linda de por aquí, les traigo un capitulo que no se si quedo bien o mal D: se me hizo muy difícil escribir la pelea, dure como unas 4 horas sin saber cómo hacerla pero lo hice.**

**He cambiado de opinión tratare de subir capítulos los lunes, miércoles y viernes, se me hace mas fácil y a ustedes creo que les gusta ¿no?**

**Jejeje se que mis cortometrajes son algo ¿raros? Pero me gusta escribirlos y quería saber si alguien tiene experiencia en comedia para que me ayude con mi nueva historia que aun no subo, llamada Vampira por accidente, necesito ayuda D:**

**Bueno déjenme reviews que me hacen feliz y que ayudan a que escriba mejor cada vez o eso espero.**

**Nos leemos después**

**Jakie**


	12. El pasar del tiempo

**Hola :D ya saben, aclaraciones y locuras mías al final.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. Meyer, solo la trama es completamente mía.**

* * *

**El pasar del tiempo**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde mi último encuentro con algún miembro de los Cullen? No recordaba bien pero lo que si sabía era que solo me quedaba un mes restante como humana y eso alegraba un poco mi corazón. Al menos la eternidad no resultaba tan tormentosa como lo era antes en mi momento a mi llegada a la ciudad de Volterra, pues hasta ahí me seguía mi imán hacia los problemas. Termine conociendo a los Volturi, que en cierto modo Edward me los había mencionado en alguna ocasión, pero que hasta ahora mi mente me daba por hecho que así había sido.

Tendría una vida eterna al lado de Alec y tal vez, solo tal vez junto a los demás chicos de la guardia, esperando enormemente que sean amables, pero por lo que durante estos días me comentaba Alec, MI Alec tal vez la vida en aquel castillo no fuese tan malo.

¡Hasta decidí seguir su dieta! Al comentarle mi idea a Alec, este pareció un poco receloso, como si estuviera checando que no me hubiese vuelto loca de alguna manera, o quizás en algún golpe que sufrí, uno debió afectarme tanto la cabeza que ahora ande con esas ideas si siempre estuve de parte de la alimentación de los Cullen.

Durante dos días seguidos estuvo preguntándome si de verdad me sentía bien o si no quería que me llevara a algún hospital por si no tenía alguna contusión; cosa que era totalmente imposible puesto que ninguna de mis caídas había sido tan grave o eso suponía yo. Pero decidió darse por vencido al ver que no le diría razón alguna para que decidiera vivir en mi inmortalidad con aquella dieta, mas parecía maravillado, pues según él, esa era la forma en que los vampiros deben de vivir realmente y no alimentándose a base de animales que a su juicio, su sangre sabia peor que la tierra.

Siempre me sorprendían las maneras de reaccionar de Alec cuando se hablaba sobre mi futura inmortalidad y Alec no le molestaba en absoluto que fuese convertida, como si disfrutara de eso o tal vez así tendría a alguien a quien molestar para toda la vida, pero no me importaba en lo más absoluto, es más me gustaba mucho y mas el estar en su compañía.

-Isabella, ¿Estás segura?-pregunto por enésima vez la misma pregunta desde que habíamos salido de viaje… otra vez.

Si hacia esa pregunta, era porque había pedido febrilmente el que regresáramos a Forks, con tal de que pudiera comenzar a planear mi despedida con Charlie y Renee, cosa que no era nada sencilla sabiendo que ambos podrían ser muy obstinados si se lo propusieran, en especial Charlie; de quien había sacado su carácter y cosa que agradecía el poder se terca, el punto de todo esto es que anhelaba el poder verlo de nuevo teniendo en cuenta que mis días de humanidad se están acabando poco a poco. Así como no podre verlo de nuevo.

-Si quieres, podemos esperar más-dijo con el claro intento de que estuviéramos más tiempo a solas.

Después de que nos hayamos besado en aquel; sin contar la interrupción de Edward que desconcertó a todos, no hubo más, es como si nos impusiéramos una pared invisible con el temor de que alguien más se atreviera a interrumpirnos si lo intentábamos de nuevo. Me sentí un poco desilusionada al principio al notar que no volvería a suceder, pero al ver que Alec se moría por repetirlo de nuevo hizo que una pequeña esperanza naciera dentro de mí.

-No, debemos ir ya, mientras más rápido termine todo esto mejor-le respondí a duras penas con una sensación en mi pecho, algo dentro de mi comenzó a inquietarse, como si fuera un aviso.

Me removí incomoda en el asiento del copiloto del BMW color negro que Alec consiguió, según él debía ser rápido. Supuse que en los vampiros debía ser algo normal el querer ir rápido teniendo en cuenta que poseían mejores reflejos que los humanos. Aun que es un desperdicio si solo lo usaríamos un tiempo para después dejarlo por ahí abandonado cuando tengamos que volver hacia Volterra, conmigo como vampira claro.

Pero aquella sensación, como si fuera un retorcijón en mi estomago; algo parecido a que lo estiraran y lo encogieran de un solo movimiento, me incomodaba bastante, mientras mi corazón comenzaba a latir demasiado deprisa y la sangre se iba de mi rostro. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento referente hacia Charlie.

Rogaba en mis adentros que no le hubiese pasado nada y que cuando llegase estuviese en la sala viendo un partido de beisbol mientras comía pizza. Si eso es, que estuviese ahí observándolo fijamente y que de pronto la excitación del partido se le subiese de pronto y comenzara con sus gritos apoyando un equipo y soltando blasfemias hacia el equipo contrario.

Mientras me imaginaba todas aquellas cosas, aquella sensación parecía no querer dejarme en paz, como si fuera una pesadilla viviéndose en la vida real, o tal vez todo esto sea un producto de mi subconsciente y ahora misma me encontrase dormida. Me pellizque para que cerciorarme pero el dolor se hizo presente mientras soltaba un quejido un poco audible pero a Alec no lo paso por alto.

-Isabella, ¿Estás bien?-pregunto mientras volteaba a verme de reojo por unos instantes con clara preocupación.

Esa misma preocupación que nos dejo varados 5 días en una ciudad por causas naturales como la venida de Andrés cada mes (N/A: La que entendió, entendió) estuvo que estar lejos de mí esos días pues corría el riesgo de que me convirtiera en su cena. Hasta no estar completamente seguros de que ya no tenía nada continuamos nuestro viaje.

-¿Por qué siempre me llamas Isabella?-respondí con otra pregunta mientras arrugaba un poco la nariz, tratando de que mi mente se enfocara en un solo tema.

-Me gusta-dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia al tema.

-¿Nunca has pensado en llamarme Bella?-dije con un poco de desconfianza y temor a saber la respuesta.

-No, Isabella me gusta y seguiré llamándote así-dijo dando por terminada nuestra pequeña conversación.

El silencio reino mientras mis parpados se iban cerrando poco a poco y aquella sensación no se iba mientras continuábamos nuestro viaje de vuelta a Forks, espero y nada malo le haya pasado a Charlie.

* * *

**La lluvia caía con intensidad pero en la habitación de su escritora se escuchaba como un suave murmullo que la alentaba a irse a dormir y eso que tan solo eran las 10:08 pm del viernes mientras escribía esto, observaba la lluvia caer por su ventana y también los rayos que caían junto con los poderosos truenos que resonaban de seguro por toda la ciudad.**

**Alec: *apareciendo de la nada* Se supone que esto es un semi-desierto y lleva días ¡lloviendo!-dijo con un poco de histeria en la voz.**

**Yo: *suspirando* Lo sé, es solo que vivir al norte de México es algo extraño-dijo como si nada.**

**Alec: El vivir contigo ya es bastante extraño.**

**Yo: *volteando a verlo confundida* ¿Por qué?**

**Alec: ¡Eres una adolescente de 17 años!-gruño-deberías salir a divertirte con tus amigas, no estar viendo anime todo el dia o leyendo manga.**

**Yo: Así soy, ¿Qué querías?**

**Alec: Esperaba que fueras más ¿normal?**

**Yo: Suerte con ello.**

**Y ese dia con la lluvia cayendo pareció que nada interesante le paso a estos dos, la lluvia al parecer los puso en un estado depresivo, bueno solo a la escritora.**

* * *

**Hola, gente del mundo entero o de donde sea que me lean (?) como dice al final del cortometraje ando un poco depresiva, cosa que es buena teniendo en cuenta que el siguiente capítulo es bastante triste y hasta tal vez me maten, quizás solo quizás ya les di una idea de lo que pasara.**

**¡Es cierto! Olvide mencionarlo, soy otaku de corazón, ¿saben que es verdad? Si no, diré que amo el anime y el manga, en pocas palabras: I love Japan jaja**

**Pero claro también amo Twilight, siempre lo he amado, no sé si desde mis 13 o 14 años, no estoy segura. Bueno no contare de mi vida a menos de que ustedes quieran :D pero eso sí, tengo 17 años D: estoy próxima a ir a la universidad.**

**Les diré algo, en 7 capítulos aparecerá Renesmee :3 en una manera menos inesperada a menos de que alguna sea lista y lo descubra :O**

**Nos leemos después y NO OLVIDEN dejar reviews, y les pondré un reto, si hay 8 reviews, para el miércoles les subo el capitulo sin falta, sino nos leemos hasta el viernes :3**

**Matta ne! **

**Jakie**


	13. ¡Noticia!

Hola chicas (os) que me leen, primero que nada NO es un capitulo, pero es IMPORTANTE que lo lean, pues tengo varias noticas un poco desagradables.

Primero que nada he de decir que tengo problemas con mi laptop y no puedo subirles el capitulo, estoy pensando que mi laptop ya quiere descansar en paz TTnTT

En segunda, mi padre me presiona bastante y eso fastidia mucha; y mas si esta comparandome con mi hermano mayor cada 5 minutos ò.ó

Y en tercera, pues voy a estar ocupada ultimamente en estar yendo al hospital, con eso de que me descubrieron una arritmia u.u

Espero y me lleguen a comprender, pues al estar frustada por culpa de mi padre, el que mi laptop este dando sus ultimos alientos y la ida al hospital no sera nada bueno para mi.

Puede que me ayude a hacer un fic pero no dejare este abandonado.

Tardare en publicar de nuevo, pero juro que no sera mucho tiempo, vere si les puedo dejar un capitulo para el viernes pero lo dudo.

Dejenme sus opiniones respecto a esto para poder tomar una decisión.

Bueno esto es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Por cierto escribi todo esto desde mi celular y la historia esta guardada en la laptop sino subiria el cap por el cel.

En fin, nos leemos pronto, tal vez el viernes, no prometo nada TTnTT

En fin, eso es todo :(

Matta Ne!

Jakie


End file.
